random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaben Hearts
Gaben Hearts is an Action role-playing game and is the first in the series of the same name. It was released by Valve and Squire Enix December 21st 2012. Gameplay The main goal gameplay wise is to use Gaben to roll over creatures called "Lifeless" (pathetic beings who mope around wishing they had a life) and save the world from their patheticness. Other than that, two A.I. controlled NPCs, Scout and Heavy, follow you around and kinda help kill Lifeless. Gaben Ship The Gaben Ship is some pointless and forced mini game you must play to get from world to world. It's basically like a poor man's version of Star Fox. You use Gaben as a ship and go through space. The fact that it's in space is the only good part. Worlds *Aperture Island *Steam *Test Chamber 1 *2Fort *Dustbowl *Test Chamber 2 *Black Mesa Research Facility *City 17 *Test Chamber 4 *Hollow Gabian *2012 Plot After many struggles to finally complete Half Life 2 Episode 3, Gabe Newell gives up on making it and decides he wants to leave the small island he lives on. He tells his friends Mike Harrington and RB about it and they decide they want to help build a raft so they can leave. When the raft is finally finished, one night Mike Harrington does some stupid crap and ends up with the darkness and can travel to other worlds with it. Aperture Islands is destroyed by the darkness and Gaben ends up in a town called "Steam" where he wanders about, and is now able to use a weird weapon called a "Crowbarblade". Meanwhile, some of King Pyro's servants find a note left by him telling them to go find him and stuff by following the Crowbarblade. They go to Steam in an attempt to find it and wander all around town for like 5 hours before finding Gaben, who has the blade. The three fight some stupid living armor thing and stuff. Then they become friends and go to different worlds. After all the worlds are completed, they go to some area. Mike Harrington is here and he has kidnapped all the Cores of Heart. It is revealed Harrington is being controlled by some bad dude and stuff. Then Gaben saves RB and escapes back to Steam with Scout and Heavy. Blah blah blah stuff. Gaben, Scout, and Heavy find the real Harrington as well as King Pyro but they must seal them behind a door with thousands of Lifeless. Everyone cries, The End. Development On December 20th, 2012, Gabe Newell was trying to fit into an elevator with some dude who works at Square. They came up with an idea to make the best game ever in one day so everyone can play it on the doomsday coming up the next day. Reception Most big critics hated the game because it was rushed and lazy, and said that it took too much time away from Gaben for him to work on Episode 3. In responce, Gaben said he has given up on Episode 3 and to shut up about it, which made this game more hated. Others have said: (Add your reviews here) *OMG IT'S SO AMAZING. It's showtime! 08:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE GREATEST I EVER PLAYED IN MY LIFE!!! Cooking Time! With Heisenberg and that Pinkman kid! 15:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *zomg so epik go buy it nao I MEAN NAO!!!11! Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 15:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *This is the best thing ever created by mankind. *amazing The WonderKat (Talk) 16:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *This game is beautiful. I was blown away by the game's art style, the high-definition graphics, the gorgeous music, the action-packed gameplay, and the beautifully narrative story. It was all amazing! Better than any game that I have ever played, including Mario and Zelda! -*sigh* .-. 21:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *I NEED THIS IN MY VEINS! then I'll get surgery and insert this disk into my PS2. Moon Snail, The biggest Pokèmon & PVZ fan on the wiki! 22:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) *This was the most extroardinarily earnest game I have ever played in my long game, and I've played many underwhelming games in my day. I daresay people who praise it are just attention-coveting people. -Critic Who Thinks He Is Better Because He Uses Bigger Words *THIS GAEM IS LIEK CRACK FOR YOUR EYES, EARS, AND PINGAS! PLAY IT! YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Gabe Newell Category:Gaben Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Portal Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Half Life